Nature Cat: The Movie 2/Credits
Here are the credits for ''Nature Cat: The Movie 2''. Opening Credits Coming soon! Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Steve Daye Dave MacDougall Co-Directed by Jun Nasayao Screenplay by Jill Cozza-Turner Story by Adam Rudman David Rudman Jill Cozza-Turner Produced by Caroline Bandolik Co-Producers Jesse McMahon Frances Nankin Executive Producers Adam Rudman David Rudman Megan Ellison Vince Commisso Steven Jarosz Cathal Gaffney Angela C. Santomero Neil Court Blake Tohana Executives in Charge for PBS Linda Simensky Brad Pettengill Supervising Producers Tanya Green Nora Keely Associate Producers Laura Dundas Rebecca Lager Supervisng Director Steve Daye Coordinating Producer Scott Scornavacco Music Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Film Editing by Paul Hunter Production Designers Sasha Bogolyubova Nonna Medvedyeva Bobby Pettigrew Joseph Troy Art Director Robyn Moir Tacchino Production Managers Julie Bartlett Samantha Littlefield Pre-Production Manager Caitlyn Crawford Production Coordinator Brittany Funston Production Assistant Craig Wilson Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Coming soon! Story Storyboard Supervisor Brian Poehlman Storyboard Artists Steve Barr David Bluestein Kathryn Durst Gerry Fournier Drew Ng Chloe Nicolay Chris Ramsarran Tahir Rana Cilbur Rocha Agnes Salek Gary Scott Alex Szewczuk Lisa Whittick Storyboard Revisionists Tom Cho Brian Poehlman Art Department Design Supervisors Matthew Cassan Nonna Medvedyeva Original Character Designer David Rudman Character & Prop Designers Dave MacDougall Darren Ward Background & Location Designer Jeff Lyons Editorial Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Layout Layout Supervisors Martin Geiger Qin Leng Layout Artists Martin Geiger John Di Mauro Aleksandar Prohaska Peter A. Ventura Background Painters Christopher Camirand Nathan Day Yoo Jin Kim Mansoor Shams Animation Animation Director John Mahovlich Animation Supervisors Ricky Silva Peter Balsano Animation Compositing Franky Plata Visual Effects Animators Stanley Ka Chun Chan Ashley Stroiazzo Scene Planner Jennifer Chiu Lead Animators Andrew Hodgson Thomas Lee Ricky Silva Animators Diane Aarts Peter Balsano Trish Bartkiw Blake Bezan Leland Bird Darryl Bisson Nicole Breedyk Matt Catherine Jonathan Coit Oliver Costes Forrest Deslippe Damien Dornford David Du Joanna Elder Katherine Ellsworth Paul Guenette Jason Hall Dayna Ibarra David Jenkins Janny Jin Danielle Letto-Keats William Martin Matt Mitchell Allison Neil Dean Parent Leonid Pilchin Stephanie Pitcher Victor Preto Rob Simpson Sean K. Thornton David Tran Jon Weldon Barnabas Wornoff Rigging Supervisor Rae Dickey Animation Rigging Sean Benham Jann Daryl Permejo Stephen Sloan IT Management Chris Quirk Technical Directors Andrew Klaassen Jason Lin Technical Support Gurbakhsh S. Bining Christopher Brown Bradley Cormack Adrian Neub Steve Romanin Post Production Head of Post Production Allison Nantais Post Production Supervisor Jessica E. Smialek Post Production Coordinators Craig Barniks Gillian Dunn Supervising Sound Editor Geoffrey G. Rubay Assistant Supervising Sound Editor Andre Fenley Supervising Sound Designer Lou Esposito Sound Designers Marc Bazerman Ryan Heiferman Assistant Sound Designer Michael Disanto Assistant Audio Engineer Jessica Esteves Dialogue Recording Engineers Lou Esposito Jacob Ortiz Assistant Dialogue Recording Engineer Chris Gibney Sound Effects Editor James Moiroka Assistant Sound Effects Editor Jonathan Greber Sound Effects Apprentice Chris Frazier Re-Recording Mixers Tony Lamberti Michael Semanick Dialogue Editor Caroline Bandolik ADR Editor Sandy Weber Dialogue & ADR Recordist Dustin Burford ADR Mixer Mark DeSimone Foley Editor Lou Esposito Foley Artist Rick Owens Foley Mixer Randy Singer Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno Post Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Sound Internship Jamie McArdle Sound Interns Leo Buonsanto Rebecca Satzberg Engineering Services Eva Porter General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris ADR Voice Casting by Caitlin McKenna-Wilkinson Loop Group Peter Arpsella Rajia Baroudi Wendy E. Cutler Neil Dickson Eddie Frierson Elisa Gabrielli Kerry Gutierrez Marcella Lentz-Pope Matt Lindquist Alex Mandelberg Caitlin McKenna-Wilkinson Scott Menville David Michie Dina Morrone Joey Naber Jonathan Nichols Arthur Ortiz Jessica Pennington Jacqueline Pinol Al Rodrigo Michelle Ruff Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Pepper Sweeney John Hans Tester Matthew Wolf Music Music Orchestrated by Stuart Kollmorgen MIDI Programmer Bill Sherman Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod Music Mixer Tyler Hartman Music Composed & Produced by Big Yellow Duck, NY Orchestra Contractor Andrew Brown Recorded & Mixed at Big Yellow Duck, NY Incompetech Studios Monkeyland Audio Music Preparation by Global Music Services Music Editors Earl Ghaffari Jay Richardson Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Music Consultant Emma Rutherford Music Supervisor Paul Rudolph Vocal Contractor Bobbi Page Score Assistant Greg Vines Studio Manager Chris Gibney Studio Assistant Cedric Wilson Studio Intern Jim Mattingly Executive Music Producer Matt Pedone Featured Vocalists Crystal Monee Hall Marcus Paul James Kristina Nicole Miller Songs Coming soon! For WTTW 11 Chicago Special Thanks Reese Marcusson Chief TV Content Officer Dan Soles Development Nathan Armstrong Jill Britton Becca Kopf Promotion Anne Gleason Julia Maish Manager for National Outreach Emily Dehm For 9 Story Media Group President and Chief Executive Officer Vince Commisso Chief Operating Officer Cathal Gaffney Chief Creative Officer Angela C. Santomero Executive Chairman Neil Court Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Coming soon!